Next Victim
by Alaina61999
Summary: Conversation of some missing champions turns into something much different. Jhin/Jinx
The blue-haired girl twirled one of her braids. Her eyes were wide and she had a smirk across her face. "Jhin, was it?" She asks.

"I don't feel like I need to answer you." A masked man responded. You could not see much of him. Just his arms, was all.

She held up her gun. "Maybe Pow-Pow will make you speak." Her look became devious. "Or would you prefer Fishbones?"

"I think you of all people should know that murder outside of a battle is illegal." He crossed his arms.

"And I think you of all people don't care." She walked around him. He was sitting in a chair. Like he was in an interrogation room or something similar. "Jhin… Sweetheart. Make this easy. Who's blood is that on your hands?"

"It's paint. From my masterpiece." If he didn't have the mask, he'd smile.

"Cut that murder is an art shit, babe." She tapped a finger under his chin. "All you have to do is tell me who, because three people are missing."

"Who put you in charge of this?" He laughed. "You're Jinx."

"Murderers can figure out other murderers." She smiled. "Just deal with it sweetness."

"And also that. Those pet names." He shook his head. "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm flirting, obviously, pumpkin." She held up his face. "Why don't you take that mask off?"

"I'd rather not." He removed her hand. "Shouldn't you be asking about the three missing people?"

She nodded. "Right!" She pointed at him. "Where the hell is the tentacle lady?"

"Oh ho ho, Illaoi? She nearly killed me. I don't think she'll be missing for much longer." He coughed. "Kind of escaped."

She crossed her arms. "The pretty dragon?"

"Illaoi nearly killed me." He stated yet again.

She laughed. "You can't kill Sol with her around!"

"Married arrow girl?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Ashe? Unfortunately Tryndamere was not there…" He shook his head. "Such a shame."

"You killed Ashe?! A fellow marksman?!" She sighed. "Shame on you Jhin."

"She was beautiful. I needed to make her prettier." He smiled underneath the mask. "It was just a battle, Jinx."

"I don't think you know the difference between a battle and real life." She tilted her head. "I don't sometimes…"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure." He sighed.

Jinx stared at him for a long time after he did that. "Take off that mask."

"Hm… No." He crossed his arms.

"Oh come on. I just wanna see that face of yours" She began to reach for the mask.

He grabbed her wrist and he seemed to glare at her. "No…"

She frowned and looked at where she was being held. "Ouch…"

He quickly let go. "I'm… Don't touch the mask." He turned away.

She began to pout. "Jhin…" She drug out his name.

"Will you leave me alone?" He leaned back in his chair.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I'll stop asking about the mask."

He eyed her. "Fine." He was hesitant at first, but he reached for the mask and began to pull it off.

Jinx stared in awe as part of face began to be revealed. "Ah…"

His face was brown, like his arms, just a little lighter. There was a scar going across his face. It looked like it hurt when it was put there. He had slightly curly hair that came to his shoulders. He noticed her staring. "What?"

"Wow. You're cuter than Ekko!" She giggled. "And that scar!" His eyes widened as she followed it with her finger. "You look so cool!"

"Cool?" He huffed. "Right…"

"Don't you agree, Jhin?" She pulled a chair from the table and sat on it backwards.

He was frowning. "I'm not particularly fond of it."

"Well, I love it!" She smiled.

He turned away from her, blushing slightly. "Um… Yeah."

"Aw! You're blushing." She laughed. "You're super cute!"

"Jinx…" He turned away. "Nothing about this is… How you say… 'cute'."

"Would you rather I say handsome?" She tapped his nose. "Because you're that too!"

"Aren't you supposed to be questioning me?" He huffed, pink still on his cheeks.

"You killed Ashe. I'm done with that." She got up from the chair and sat on his lap. "Time to get my flirt on!"

He had no idea as to whether to push her off or just let her stay there while he suffers. It seems he chose the latter. "Jinx!"

"Yes, Jhin?" Her eyes lit up. "Would you lane with me?! That sounds like a lot of fun."

"We would be in the same position." He rolled his eyes. "You can't send to of the same type in a lane."

"Fight the meta!" She said punching a fist in the air.

"No." He said sternly.

She pouted. "Jhin… I just wanted to get to know you better…" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You seem nice."

"That's a first." He wondered if he should hold her back.

"They think just because you like to kill you're mean or something. I like to kill and I'm super nice!" She grinned wide.

"And crazy…" He added quietly.

She nodded. "Oh, we can't forget that!"

"Oh, you heard that…" He shrugged. "You took it at least."

"You wanna see what else is crazy?" She moved close to his face.

He shook his head. "Not really, but I feel you will show me anyway…"

She abruptly kissed him as soon as he finished the statement. His eyes were wide open in surprise at first, but he eventually closed them and held Jinx back. She pulled back and they looked at each other. She giggled. "You like me!"

He frowned. "Perhaps… I do."

"Yay! I have a boyfriend!" She shot her fist in the air.

"Wait… What?" Jhin was completely caught off guard.

"You don't want to be my boyfriend?" She poked out her lip, obviously over exaggerating.

He sighed and smiled. "I'd love to Jinx."

She laughed a little. "Now we have to cover up the tracks that you killed Ashe!"

He tilted his head. "Oh, right…"


End file.
